


Let's Try GGO

by aj_linguistik



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fanfic Request, GGO - Freeform, GGO Kirito, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/pseuds/aj_linguistik
Summary: For an anonymous ask on tumblr.Eugeo was invited to try GGO with Kirito and Sinon, and he's on time. So is Sinon. He asks about it, and she tries to get him to guess which approaching avatar might be his boyfriend.





	Let's Try GGO

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The name is...idk. It requires a title but I don't have a good one. RIP.

****

                Unlike the world he came from, this world was filled with grey. Everything was hard, metallic, and gave off this feeling that if it were a real environment, it might be difficult to breathe. It had been alarming, to put it mildly, to be brought out of the Underworld and placed in what Kirito called the “real world” so suddenly—culture shock, strange technology, a lack of sacred arts, and other oddities had overwhelmed Eugeo. But this. This was taking it a step further than that shock. And Kirito wasn’t presently here to assist him.

                Beside him stood a girl with mint-colored hair. Her name was Sinon in this world. In Kirito’s world, her name was Asada Shino and her hair was almost as dark as his. He’d almost not recognized her in this form, but when her mouth opened, he knew instantly that he’d found the right person. She smiled gently at him.

                “It seems like you figured out how to dive okay,” she said. “I’m presuming Kirito gave you the rundown. Do you want me to help you get a suitable starter gun and practice shooting at some targets?”

                Eugeo shook his head. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to learn, but the point of diving into this game was mostly for Kirito, not for his friend. He still didn’t know this girl too well. Going off and doing things without Kirito seemed weird. She might be the veteran player of Gun Gale Online, but he still felt more comfortable with Kirito around.

                “I-If it’s alright with you, I’d like to wait for Kirito before we run off,” he said.

                Sinon gave him a curious look, but she nodded.

                “Okay,” she said. “He seems to be running a bit late. Maybe he’s caught up with some homework.”

                That made Eugeo giggle a bit. School-related tardiness didn’t seem much like Kirito, especially if it wasn’t related to swords. He wondered if there was a school subject in the real world that really captured his attention as much as sword forms had back in the Underworld. But either way, his tardiness left this awkward space where Eugeo and Sinon were forced to talk. He had to find something to discuss.

                “So…you look different in this world,” Eugeo said. “Does Kirito look very different?”

                At this, she let out a chuckle.

                “Well, he’s at least still dressed in all black, if that helps,” Sinon said. “You look pretty much the same as your real face. How did you manage that?”

                He shrugged.

                “Then Kirito should be easy to pick out!” he said.

                Sinon smirked.

                “Do you want me to tell you, or do you want to try and pick him out when he heads over here?” she asked.

                The way she put it made it sound like something looked very off about how Kirito looked in this world. It clearly amused her. Maybe he’d play along with this game and try to guess which person was Kirito before he walked over here. The trouble was that most of the people milling around this area seemed to be big, tough-looking men. Eugeo certainly hoped Kirito wouldn’t have an appearance like that. Since he knew the game randomly selected how you looked, he shouldn’t be looking for someone that looks exactly like him.

                “Is the height about the same?” he  asked.

                She hummed, as if considering if that would be a giveaway or not for a moment. Then she smiled at him and winked.

                “Slightly shorter,” she said.

                He frowned. That wasn’t very helpful. All of the men in the vicinity looked pretty tall. As he skimmed the crowd, a player walked right up to them and waved, flashing a friendly smile. From the way the avatar looked, Eugeo presumed the player was a girl. Long, flowing black hair. A slender, delicate-looking frame. Big eyes with pronounced eyelashes. Dressed in—

                “No.”

                “What?” Sinon asked.

                Eugeo shook his head.

                “You’re messing with me, this can’t be him!”

                The avatar in front of him tilted their head and frowned.

                “Is something wrong, Eugeo?”

                That voice unmistakably belonged to Kirito. Eugeo didn’t know how to react to this. He looked like a woman. It was so convincingly female that he was almost unable to handle the fact that it was Kirito’s voice coming out of that mouth instead of a higher-pitched one. When he opened his mouth, finally, he did his part not to be rude.

                “Well, I was just thrown off, this doesn’t seem to be your preferred look,” he said.

                It was an honest assessment. Kirito didn’t like to be referred to as feminine.

                “It was a random roll, okay?” he muttered. “But that stats are decent enough that I kept it.”

                Eugeo laughed. Now _that_ sounded more like Kirito. He reached over and grasped Kirito’s hand, giving him a smile.

                “You look ridiculous,” he said.

                Kirito grumbled about something and stared at the ground. Sinon rolled her eyes and pointed in the direction of a building behind her.

                “Alright, did ya’ll log on to flirt or are we going to go and get Eugeo some starter equipment that’s way better than what he’s currently wearing?” she asked. “Because if you’re going to just stand there and flirt, I can go clear a dungeon or something.”

                Kirito perked back up, ready to defend himself.

                “I’ll have you know that I can flirt _and_ help Eugeo get sorted out at the same time!” he said.

                Shaking his head, Eugeo followed Kirito and Sinon into the building as they bickered over this and that. He wasn’t really focused on what they were saying. He was too busy gazing at Kirito’s avatar. He had to admit, he didn’t look bad like this. Some of his hair slipped in front of his ear. Eugeo reached over and gently tucked it back in place. Kirito stopped and turned to look at Eugeo, blushing.

                “Y-you don’t have to do that,” he said.

                Eugeo smiled.

                “Long hair looks good on you,” he said.

                Kirito’s blushing intensified.

                “You think so?” he said.

                From behind them, Sinon huffed pointedly.

                “Boys, would you PLEASE hurry up?” she said.

                They both turned their heads in her direction, blinking at her.

                “Honestly, would you rather just log out and go flirt somewhere else?” she muttered. “I’ve got better things to do if you two want to just go on a silly little date together.”

                Kirito frowned.

                “We’re coming, Si—”

                Eugeo placed a hand on Kirito’s shoulder.

                “Actually, you can go on a head, Sinon,” he said.

                Raising his brow, Kirito gave Eugeo a funny look as he kept talking.

                “We’ll catch up with you later. Kirito and I will do fine on our own. Don’t worry about us, okay?”

                She rolled her eyes, but she nodded at Eugeo’s words and hurried off back into the city. Her only comment back was that she had better not come back to find Eugeo _also_ wielding a photon sword. The moment she was out of sight, Eugeo turned to Kirito and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

                “Even dressed like this, you’re cute,” he admitted.

                Kirito frowned.

                “Are you messing with me because you’re secretly internally laughing?” he asked.

                Shaking his head, Eugeo took both of Kirito’s hands in his and flashed him his brightest smile. Now, they were alone and he didn’t have to feel as awkward around Sinon.

                “Why don’t you show me how to play, then?” he asked, diverting the topic.

                He received a smirk that told him the topic would be reopened later.

                “Alright,” Kirito said. “Let’s get you some armor. Maybe we can make you look super cute and girly, too!”

                “Wha—Kirito!”

                He silently prayed that that wouldn’t be the case.


End file.
